1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a general purpose light sculpture, and more particularly to a light sculpture having a form to present a three-dimensional (3D) effect. The light sculpture is provided with an outer surface which is composed of a supporting frame and a thermoplastic layer mounted on top of the supporting frame. The supporting frame is then mounted on top of a light string and the light string is subsequently mounted on top of a base frame. Therefore a year-round light sculpture is provided to be displayed outdoors or indoors.
2. Description of Related Art
It is a global custom to have all kinds light sculptures displayed outside the house to match the seasonal festivals. Some light sculptures are made of boards such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,135, which has a board with multiple through holes defined in a distal edge of the board to correspond to light bulbs such that the entire contour of the board is illuminated by the light bulbs after the light bulbs are placed in the corresponding through holes. However, due to the material of the board being opaque, the board does not emanate enough festive spirit in the nights. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,156, a board made of transparent material is disclosed so that the board is able to attract the attention of passers-by. Even though this light sculpture does attract attention, the light is still limited to a two-dimensional presentation. Further, the outer surface is flat so that when the light is lit in snowing and icy winter times, the flat outer surface of the light sculpture can not reflect through the refraction from the ice. Other light sculptures may include a Santa Claus, sled and reindeers at Christmas time and a Jack-O-Lantern at Halloween. These lights may have different forms despite the material that is adopted to make the lights, but none of the light sculptures is able to present a vivid outline that is able to present different colors according to the actual model nor can allow any colors to penetrate so that a variety of vivid colors of the light would able to emanate joyful and colorful seasonal spirits.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved light sculpture to mitigate the aforementioned problems.